You will always be my little princess
by PK-chan12
Summary: {{Spoiler for Birthright Path!}} "You will always be my little princess…" Xander had said to Corrin. What she didn't realize, was that there was much more he meant to reveal. More to summary inside…
1. Chapter 1 Trying to be at peace

**(Whole Summary)** "You will always be my little princess…" Xander had said to Corrin. What she didn't realize, was that there was much more he meant to reveal before the end. Instead, Xander takes his true feelings for Corrin to his grave...or so he thought! It turns out that it is not yet Xander's time and he is promptly returned to the realm of the living. However, things between him and Corrin will never be the same.

 _This story follows the end results of the Birthright Route with the notable change to Xander's endgame status. I hope you will enjoy the twist of fate!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **Trying to be at peace**

Dark amethyst eyes opened to survey the world Xander found himself in. The Prince's blonde brows lifted in surprise for he was standing in the training grounds of Castle Krakenburg. There was no mistaking the rough graveled ground with rows of propped up sparring dummies, racks of assorted weapons, and the scent of earthy Wyvern housed nearby.

But, something was different and the eldest Prince just couldn't put his finger. Then Xander's gaze slowly looked up into the heavens. A stream of softly twinkling stars painted the night sky. The cosmic beauty above was usually hidden in Nohr by gloomy dark clouds. If this was normal in the realm of the dead...then maybe things weren't so bad after all.

Yet a mix of regret and sorrow still clawed painfully at his heart. Even after Elise's request as she died in his arms. Even at his last chance to tell Corrin as he faded away. Xander could not bring himself to tell her everything. _'Well, it was too late now,'_ Xander sighed wistfully into the night's gentle breeze.

"Training so late, my son?" A feminine voice, low and melodious, remarked from behind the Prince. Xander breathed in sharply with utter surprise for he had always longed to hear her voice again. Turning upon his armored heels, the Prince stared transfixedly at the late Queen Katerina with a mix of awe and heartache.

"Mother," Xander could only breathed as the Queen gracefully approached him. Her long trailing gown of dark red wine was decorated with golden twirling embroidery and delicately sewn black roses. Her golden hair had soft curls that cascaded down her back. The great ebony crown of Nohr sat upon her side swept bangs.

Katerina's soft eyes appraised her son with motherly adoration. A gentle smile spread across her dainty lips as she lifted up a silk gloved hand to her son's cheek. "My how you've grown," the Queen sighed in a mix of delight, yet sadness that she had been absent for so much of her dear son's life. "Such a strong bearing like your father," Katerina added gently.

Xander, who had softly closed his eyes at his mother touch, frowned at the mention of his father...and their likeness. The Prince took a step away from the Queen as he clenched his armored fists.

"Xander," Katerina beckoned. She could feel hurt and anger radiate from her son. "I know what happened, and I am proud of you," the Queen stated.

"Mother," the Prince looked back at her with a pained expression. "How could you say that. I blindly followed father as he descended to madness, I aimed to end Corrin even when she tried to save me, and in the end I struck down...Elise," Xander's voice cracked as he looked away from his mother.

"And you shouldered the burden of our entire kingdom without breaking under its weight," Katerina added strongly as she held her chin high. "Fate can be a cruel and twisted beast. But, you did your best as a protector of Nohr. Look at Iago and Hans if you need more proof. Twisted by corruption, they fought for power. You, my son, fought for your family and kingdom to the end. So yes, I say it again in earnest that I am the proud of you!" Queen Katerina's eyes shone with spirited compassion.

Xander's frown melted into a loving expression as he sighed. "I had forgotten how willful you can be mother," the Prince remarked with a small smile.

"Aye, for how else do you think I kept that castle in check?" Katerina arched a delicate brow with a sniff. Then her expression softened as she added, "Before you go, there is another who wishes to speak with you."

"Before I go? What do you mea…" But before Xander could finish his words, the wind was knocked right out of him as he was grabbed around the middle and squeezed.

"Big brother!" Elise squealed in merriment, before releasing the Prince. Taking a step back, the Princess smiled brightly up at her hero.

"Elise...I," Xander gasped in surprise before sinking down into a kneel in front o f his little sister. "Forgive me," the Prince pleaded with his head bowed. "I robbed Nohr of its brightest star," Xander added as his eyes closed in shame.

"Big brother," Elise said softly. With a gentle press against Xander's chin with her hands, Elise tilted the Prince's head to gaze back up at her.

"I know you wanted me to lay down my sword...but I couldn't...I," Xander's low voice shook as he looked up at his dear sister. Her innocent face just smiled sadly down at him.

"I know," Elise whispered and she wipe away a tear Xander had not realized he had wept. "Warm hands and tears. But, I also said for you to try to be at peace."

"Now that I am here with you and mother, I will be at peace," the Prince stated solemnly.

"Oh big brother," Elise sighed in exasperation. A look of stern, yet cute, resolution came over her. If he wasn't going to admit out loud to his own sister, then Elise would make him! She pinched the Prince's cheeks to shake him out of his dreary mood.

"Elise!?" Xander gasped as he teetered and toppled onto his rear in utter surprise. He was trying to make heartfelt amends.

"Hmph!" Elise huffed as she placed her hand upon her little hips and frowned down, well a little bit down, at her brother. "Xander, why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell who?" The Prince coughed as he rubbed his cheeks.

Elise puffed her cheeks adorably in exasperation. "You know very well who! You had your moment to tell Corrin exactly how you feel. So why didn't you tell her?" Elise questioned, with eyes that would make even a puppy jealous.

"I didn't want to weigh her soul down. There was too much at stake and Corrin had far greater concerns to worry about. My...my feelings, well it doesn't matter now that I am here." Xander's usual stoic and calm demeanor was quickly returning.

"Oh ho hoo!" Elise giggled in triumph. "Don't be so sure because you can't stay here!" She gave him a playful wink.

Now Xander's well worn scowl appeared. "Don't play games with me Elise."

"She is correct my dear, you have to go back," Queen Katerina gently added as she strode towards the siblings. "As much as I want you to stay, it is not your time, so you must return to the living." Upon seeing Xander's crestfallen expression, the Queen added gently, "One day, will all be together again. Until then...will you promise me something my dear?"

"Ah, of course mother anything for you," Xander hastily answered. He would do anything for her.

"I want grandchildren, many of them. Do not disappoint." Katerina said firmly, but with a motherly smile.

"Mother really…" Xander groaned as Katerina nodded happily.

"And you've already made me a promise big brother!" Elise cheered happily.

"Elise...I did no such…" Xander rebuked but he began to notice that the world around him was rapidly growing darker by the second. "Elise! Mother!" The Prince shouted out in heart racing worry as the darkness misted over them.

"I love you big brother! And tell Corrin, Camilla, and Leo I love them toooo…" Elise's voice echoed before fading into the darkness that swallowed Xander whole.

Once again, dark amethyst eyes opened to survey the world Xander found himself in.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so please let me know with a review, favorite, and follow. It has always been fun sharing my stories on this site and getting to hear feedback from you, the reader. Thank you for giving my story a chance! Cheers ~ PK-chan_

(DISCLAIMER) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	2. Chapter 2 I will fight

**(Author's Note)** Wow! I am still utterly surprised at the interest in this story. Thank you everyone for giving my story a chance! Thanks to your response I was able to write up the second chapter sooner than I had expected. I really hope it continues to be an exciting read and lives up to your expectations.

Special thanks to MewMew, lkuecrar, and Anonymous for the reviews. I have responded to Anonymous's review in the end notes. Thank you again for your feedback!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 I will fight**

Two dark blobs hovered over Xander as they jostled for the best position. Slowly the Prince's blurry vision came into focus. A head with fluffy pigtails of pale blue and pink, along with another head of soft wispy gray hair. "Laslow ...Peri," Xander whispered as he found his voice.

Suddenly Peri broke into fresh tears. "Wahhhh!" She wailed as more streaks of mascara ran down her flushed cheeks.

"But, Peri, he is alive!" Laslow 's kindhearted and accented voice tried to comfort the weeping Cavalier.

"I...I know. I just never want to see X...Xander's blood again!" Peri hiccupped and tried to wipe her tears upon her sleeves.

Sighing, Laslow handed Peri his handkerchief. "Dry your pretty eyes with this," he gently prompted.

The cavalier took the hanky and blew her nose thickly into the monogrammed cloth. "Ah, well, why don't you keep it my dear," Laslow added with a smile.

"Y..you should give him some space," Stammered another voice. It was soft, yet authoritative.

As his retainers gave Xander more room, the Prince slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head spun momentarily and pain needled at his side. He looked down to find the bonded seams of his armor punctured and bandages poked through the gap. Corrin had known where to strike his armor all along. And she had finally struck the weak spot after years of not yielding to land a fatal blow.

"I..it...it will feel better as time goes on," the soft voice piped up again. Xander peered around to find that its owner was the youngest Hoshidan Princess, Sakura, he recalled. Catching the eldest Prince's gaze, Sakura quickly averted her eyes to a nearby vase, then down at the ornate rug they were on.

Indeed, Sakura reminded his alot of Elise, but of himself as well. There was a time when Xander was so shy that even eye contact was overwhelming. "You have my deepest thanks Princess Sakura," Xander said warmly. "You are an adept healer."

Sakura snuck a quick glance at the eldest Prince before looking away to smile down at the well-worn staff laying on her tucked knees.

"Isn't she an angel!" Laslow chirped in his upbeat, flirtatious, manner. Xander opened his mouth to reprimand his retainer when the entire castle suddenly shooked violently. The four of them fell onto the ground, rolled, then held onto the rug as the foundation shuddered underneath.

"What was that!" Xander gasped as he winced in pain. Earthquakes were very uncommon in Nohr, and even rarer at the heart of the kingdom.

"It must be from the battle going on in the throne room," Laslow remarked as he gingerly rubbed the back of his head. "After you were, well struck down, Lady Corrin requested that Princess Sakura do her best to save you. Naturally we stayed at your side. Lady Corrin then left with the rest of the group to face King Garon." Laslow dutifully recounted before adding as an afterthought, "Also, there have been shouts of a dragon coming from staff who were fleeing that quarter of the castle."

"Well, Corrin's true form was unknown to us," Xander replied as he carefully pushed himself up to sit straight. It had been an utter shock to learn of Corrin's draconic ability. The Prince had always felt that there was something different about his little princess; that there something more behind those exotic crimson eyes. But, that an ancient dragon was slumbering within had never came to his mind.

"N...no another dragon," Sakura spoke up as she fixed her skirt from the quaking tumble.

"What?!" Xander asked feeling downright confused now. There are two dragons in the castle! What kind of battle was raging on? And if Corrin was one dragon, who was there other? Did Hoshido have an unknown dragon? Or...what if Corrin had a child.

Xander felt suddenly breathless as he took in the full meaning of this thought. A child would inherit Corrin's dragon-shifting ability. And a child meant...that Corrin's heart was already taken by a lover. The realization punched him the stomach first, and then on the sore wound for emphasis.

The Prince had never given that possibility a thought as they had always been together…until she had left them for Hoshido. A twinge of regret and jealousy tugged within his beating heart at thought of this unknown man holding Corrin close. No doubt this man would be fighting by her side in the throne room, challenging Garon, while Xander sat upon his rear out here doing absolutely nothing.

"Ah, sir, your scowling lines are deeper than usual," remarked Laslow with a slight grimace. The keen retainer knew something bothered his Lord for he just sat there in pain and scowled at the rug, as if the inanimate object had greatly insulted the Prince.

"I must go join the battle." Xander suddenly stated. He made the decision right then and there. With a slight wince, the Prince rose to his feet. "Bring me my horse!" He requested with air of command befitting his rank.

Peri nodded in cheer at the prospect of bloodshed and sprinted off to fetch their horses. Her sing song voice of " _Staby staby time,_ " echoed down the hall.

"Sir?!" Laslow gaped at his lord. Then he looked to the Princess with pleading eyes. "Sakura, dearest healer, please intervene! Hit him on the head with your stave if you must!"

"Laslow , I am the eldest Prince of Nohr. I will not be idle while a battle rages on in my own home!" Xander stated with dark amethyst eyes full of conviction.

"Y...you can fight," Sakura stated. With her stave gripped in her hands, the Princess looked up at Xander and for once held his gaze.

The sounds of thundering hooves neared, they were going to battle.

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

I hope you liked this chapter and how the characters are developing. I am taking small steps at a time so I won't be writing very long chapters. I find that when I do, it drains me rather quickly and I do not update as often. But, I really hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :D

(I _am not sure if Xander's retainers technically survived as I had not attacked them during my playthrough. So for this story Xander's retainers were spared._ )

* * *

 **To Anonymous** : Thank you for sharing your thoughts on the chapter! I am happy to hear that you enjoyed the story so far and the idea. I had not realized that this forum was saturated with Female Corrin stories and I can understand your frustration.

But, I think the best course would be to break the mold and write the fanfiction you want to see. That is the course of action I took long ago when I couldn't find the Hobbit story I wanted to read.

From your review, I feel you have an excellent writing technique and you already have an idea you are passionate about. Of course I can understand if that wouldn't work out. It was just a thought I wanted to share.

Maybe I will write a Male Corrin and Elise story later on. But, I can't make promises as I can be a flighty writer who just writes on a whim when an idea comes to me and just...clicks in my head. Then I disappear into the void for a while before returning.

But, if you are still yearning for someone to do the story you recommended, may I suggest contacting writers on this site and even Tumblr who do story requests. I have found a couple on Tumblr that do a nice job. I hope to hear from you again, until then take care :3

(DISCLAIMER) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	3. Chapter 3 More than his equal

**(Author's Note)** Now for some Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander POVs. It took me a while to figure out Corrin's personality, and it is still a work in progress. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter! * _fingers crossed_ *

A special thanks to Anonymous and Whisper for the reviews. I have responded to your reviews in the endnotes. Thank you again for your feedback!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 More than his equal**

Blood splattered and seeped onto marble ground of the throne room. The shimmering liquid was crimson like her eyes. Corrin's draconic blood was itching under her skin again as the dark voice of self-doubt and fear whispered in her recesses of her mind. _'You are the bringer of death of destruction'_ it echoed. Corrin closed her eyes against the venomous voice. Ever since she left her Nohr siblings on that field, the voice had haunted her in the shadows of her mind.

' _No, I am righting the wrongs of whom I once called father,'_ Corrin assured herself as she gripped Yato. The legendary blade would not have chosen her if it had not been her destiny. The death and chaos had been set in motion by Garon, and now only Corrin could ensure an end to the bloody game he played.

She had to keep fighting, she had to keep pushing forward...for them. Kaze, Lilith, Elise, and Xander. Corrin had to end this senseless fighting once and for all!

But, just when the young woman had thought the battle of all battles had been won, Garon opened his eyes and cried out to Anakos. Chaos, that Corrin could never have imagined, ensued. Garon transformed into a enormous dreadful dragon while enemies behind secret doors poured out into the room.

Corrin's army scrambled to re-form, but Garon's roar and thrashing drowned out her orders as everyone tumbled about. Soon the team fell back and were now holding their ground as Garon thrashed his body to shake the castle.

"We will defeat you Garon! Once and for all!" Corrin bellowed her as she took down a nearby fighter.

"You are pathetic, child!" Roared Garon's terrible gravelly voice. It caused Corrin's own hot dragon blood to boil in rage. But, she had to keep her mind clear and senses sharp. The young woman would not be able to lead her friends if she transformed into a dragon now. Even if Corrin had tried, she was sure that the dragonstone would not prevent her from losing control to challenge Garon due to pure dragon instinct. Then their clashing would bring the entire castle down upon them. A part of Corrin surmised that Garon was goading her on to do just that. Bury both Hoshido and Nohr royalty in the ruins. Her eyes flashed in fury.

"Pathetic? This proclaimed by a father who could care less over the death of his own children!" Corrin angrily spat, baring teeth that yearned to tear at Garon's dragonhide.

An arrow suddenly whizzed dangerously close to the young woman's neck. Before she could even react, Corrin was pushed down to the ground as an armored body protected her. And just in time for a flurry of arrows whizzed overhead.

"Stay down!" Shouted the deep rumbling voice of Ryoma as he pushed himself off her and sprinted towards the nearby marble pillar. The Prince just lunged himself at the hidden sniper. Sword be damned, he dealt the archer brute force that the assailant could have not even hoped to survive.

"Corrin," Ryoma called as he dropped the lifeless archer onto the floor. "Do not be distracted by Garon's words, we need your guidance, not retorts!" He reprimanded as the young woman rose to her feet.

"Yes...of course!" Corrin stammered. She could've smacked her forehead. Months of intense battlefield training and she still got worked up by the enemy's provoking words! Such a silly and greenhorn way to give in to the enemy! The young woman still had a great deal more to learn and skills to hone. Ryoma was an excellent teacher, but if Xander and Leo had been at her side…Corrin sighed.

A red armored hand ruffled her hair affectionately, calling her back to the present.

"Ryoma!" Corrin grumbled as she replaced her headband and tried to fix her bangs.

"Come now little dragon," The Hoshido Prince chuckled, using the nickname he had given Corrin after her first transformation. "You can't hope to keep your hair perfect in battle," he stated as he watched the young woman hopelessly try to smooth out her long layered hair.

Corrin looked up at Ryoma to find an odd expression settled upon his face, one she could not quite read. The young woman averted her gaze back to the battlefield, catching a glance of one of Sakura's retainers before he sped off. "Subaki's hair somehow does!" Corrin grumbled in unabashed envy of the Sky Knight's flawless locks.

"Yes, well…" Ryoma murmured as he looked away from the young woman. "I wish I knew his secret too," The Hoshido Prince sighed wistfully as he patted his own spiky and unruly hair. Corrin couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh as she imagined the Prince finally taming his wild hair.

Smiling, Ryoma inclined his head back to battle and remarking, "Come on, fight at my side and I will keep you safe."

"Alright," Corrin smiled as she gripped Yato. Her blood was itching for action. Then her sensitive pointed ears picked up the sounds of galloping hooves. "Curse it!" Corrin growled in an almost feral tone. At Ryoma's questioning look, the young woman hissed, "Reinforcements."

There was no time to waste, Xander blew a massive hole into the great doors of the throne room with a dark energy blast from Siegfried. Their horses leapt through, and entered a scene of utter chaos.

Xander's eyes went wide as he gazed at the other dragon at the end of the room. A great menacing dragon with a large roving red eye. Xander grimaced, the second dragon was not Corrin's offspring, but his very own father. The familial connection of dragon blood left no doubt.

And where Corrin's form was gracefully deadly, Garon's was dreadfully sinister. It radiated a menacing presence that made Xander's horse paw its hoof in anxiety. "Calm yourself, Reginold!" Xander prompted as he patted the horse. Then he looked around at the sound of his name by _her_ voice.

"Xander!" Corrin breathed. Her crimson eyes widened as the eldest Prince of Nohr burst through the door with Sakura holding onto him. His retainers Peri and Laslow followed quickly after to ensure their lord's safety.

He was alive! It was like the entire room dimmed and Xander just radiated warm luminous light. It was straight out of those fairy tale stories Camilla used to read to her and Elise at bedtime. Xander was dashing, handsome, and just on time!

"Xander!" Corrin shouted to him with more fervor. Tears prickled her eyes, happy overjoyed tears. What was it Leo had once said to her? "You have the devil's own luck, Xander," The young woman proclaimed as the Prince directed his steed towards her.

He smiled warmly down at Corrin, before he realized who was besides her. His smile became a pressed thin line, though he inclined his head towards Hoshido's Prince.

"Welcome back," Ryoma greeted politely, though with an icy look that rivaled Xander's. Even the members of the Ice clan would feel the chill between the two.

"Thank you Prince Ryoma. As you can imagine I have some unfinished business," Xander greeted. Then he added, "You seem to be taking it easy on these foes, maybe some adjustments should be made in the pairing. Prince Ryoma, if you can help your sister from the horse?"

"Oh you two are being so cordial to each other," Corrin remarked happily. The ulterior remarks and glances of the two Princes had gone right over the young woman's head. They could not help but smile happily back at her, though their lips stiffened as they glanced back at each other.

"Watch yourself, little dragon," Ryoma stated after helping Sakura off the horse. He then glanced at Xander and couldn't help but notice that his pet name for Corrin had caused the man's nose to flare ever so slightly as he scowled. A smug smile crept upon the Hoshido Prince's face. Xander may have had Corrin to himself during her childhood, but in the end she had chosen Hoshido and her birth family.

"We await your order," Ryoma inclined his head to the young woman. Showing her the respect of an equal. A position Corrin still felt a bit awkward with as she shifted upon her bare feet.

"Ah, yes," Corrin remarked as her keen crimson eyes scanned the field, appraising it like a game of chess. Weighing the odds and formulating the winning strategy that was now expected from her. "Got it!" She stated before clearing her voice and sending a stream of orders above the noise.

"Ryoma lead Oboro and Hinato to the left. Silas, lead Hana and Rinkah to the right. Work together to flank the generals and their knights on either sides. Orochi and Hayato follow the two groups closely, then take the enemies out!" Heads nodded in understanding at her plan.

"Kaden, take care of those cavaliers!" Corrin shouted causing the shape shifter to become a sleek fox with teeth bared.

"Hinoka, Sabuki, Reina, and Scarlet keep Garon distracted!" Corrin ordered upwards as the adept fliers swooped above.

"Takumi, Setsuna, and Shura bring down those snapping Wyverns!" The young woman ordered and bowstring were pulled taut.

Corrin looked around for her ninjas before barking, "Saizo and Kagura, get to those archers before they take an aim at our Sky Knights!" Two individuals in the shadows nodded before disappearing into smoke.

Looking away, the young woman spotted the healers of their team. "Sakura and Azama, fall back, but be ready to heal your comrades!" Corrin signaled. The Priest and Monk nodded as they readied their staves.

"Mozu, Azura, Jacob, and Felicia regroup and form the center of our formation!" The four moved in swift harmony. Each counting on the other for support.

"Everyone push forward now! In the name of Hoshido! In the name of peace! We end this war today!" Corrin lifted up Yato proudly and the cheer was overwhelming. Even Corrin's own stomach did a somersault at the noise. _'We can do this! Together, we can win!'_

Xander stared at her...just stared in complete and utter amazement. Since when did his little Princess become a commander with such confidence and authority?

What stood before him, was an equal...no, his superior. A queen amongst her people and a leader of righteousness. Guided by compassion and driven by passion. Everything Xander had ever wanted in a woman to spend his life with.

"So, how was that?" Corrin asked in a slightly breathless voice as she turned to Xander.

Here she was, leading an army, yet she turned to him for guidance, for his opinion and advice, as if they were back on the training grounds going through practice routines. "Ah, well that was rather good overall," Xander acknowledged with a slight cough. "Though you should have staggered your orders as you pushed forward, and sent your ninjas to take out the archers first before endangering your Sky Knights."

The young woman listened raptly and nodded. "You are always the best, Xander," Corrin remarked and she smiled so brightly that Xander had to looked away lest she saw how flushed his cheeks became. He just realized that Corrin had stopped calling him big brother and how he rather enjoyed the way she said his name. How it rolled off her tongue...how it…

Oh gods have mercy on his life for he will surely topple off his own horse with such thoughts in the middle of battle, of all times! How would he explain himself to mother and Elise if he were to return after being trampled!

Corrin had seen the Prince's face flush, but she misinterpreted the meaning entirely. The young woman worried that Xander was anxious, maybe even dreading the confrontation with his father.

"Xander," Corrin's voice beckoned softly. "Are you ready? To strike your own father?" The young woman clenched her fists and looked away from the Prince. "Xander, I will not force you, nor blame you if you cannot." She didn't mean to torture him with such a decision.

The Prince quickly looked back at her. With chin lifted and determined gaze he replied, "I did not return from the realm of the dead, to run from a fight, Corrin."

The young woman couldn't help but smile up at him. That was Xander alright. Even after returning from the dead he was still cool, calm, and collected. Nothing could faze him.

"I will be at your side from here on," Xander added gently as his expression softened.

Corrin's heart did an odd wriggle in her chest. _'Damn my fluttering heart!'_ Corrin cursed. Maybe she had some heart condition she was unaware of.

"Come, take my hand and I will take us to Garon. We will end this now, and end it together," Xander stated in that deep confident voice as he lowered his hand down her. Just like that fateful day in the field, only this time Corrin grasped his offered hand wholeheartedly.

With graceful ease, Xander pulled her up onto his horse. The young woman wrapped her arms around the Prince's waist. She let her guard down for just a moment amongst the clanging clashing metal to breathe deeply the familiar, slightly spicy scent of tanned leather. And a hint of something else, something that soothed Corrin's itching dragon's blood.

"It's good to have you back, Xander," Corrin said gently. She gave him a slight squeeze around the middle and whispered into his back, "Don't ever leave me again."

The horse charged and Garon let out an unearthly roar.

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

 _Again I hope you like my take on Corrin._

 _I don't know if you did, but I lost Kaze during my first play-through and was sad at Lilith's sacrifice._

 _I am playing around with a love triangle, or at least some one-sided love for added jealousy and angst. I love torturing my characters when it comes to the yearning heart. Muahaha..._

* * *

 **To Anonymous** : The more I play the different routes, the fonder I grow of each character. So far I have finished the Birthright and Conquest route, now I am going through Revelations at a... _restrained_...pace. Nohr's characters seem more multifaceted and developed, maybe because their problem is a pretty complex one in both routes.

Let me now if you ever write the story as I would love to read it! :3

 **To Whisper** : Okay...I will put the cards on the table and admit that I cried as well. First during that cutscene, then I thought I was safe until Corrin spoke to Elise and Xander again. Even though you didn't have as much interaction with your Nohr siblings during the Brithright game, they still affected me so deeply. Unbelievable! I blame and praise the game/story developers for messing with my emotions and my stuffy nose!

And thank you for your kind words! I really like the couple! I shipped them during Conquest and was surprised what a romantic Xander can be! xD I hope to bring out that side of him in my story!

(DISCLAIMER) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	4. Chapter 4 Beacon of hope

**(Author's Note)** _All right! Now we are in the thick of the battle! I've changed up the battle against Garon a bit so that you won't read the exact playthrough. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

 _Thank you kouhaixsempai, Shimmerleaf, and lkuecrar for your reviews and kind words! They really help me focus on writing more for this story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Beacon of hope**

"Time to take out the trash!"

Corrin heard Jakob yell as they broke through enemy lines like a monstrous tidal wave. The air erupted with clanging metal, gruff shouts, and painful screams. Xander's steed charged into a line of readied generals, knocking them right off their feet, readying them for Corrin's blade.

"Ooooh! She knows how to stab 'em really well!" Peri cheered as she impaled a nearby archer. Meanwhile Laslow clung to the exuberant cavalier as she sought out the next target with bloodthirsty glee.

"Peri dearest, while your enthusiasm in the face of certain death is admirable, could you please keep the blood splattering to a minimum?" Laslow beckoned as he swiped at a nearby butler from atop the horse. "These are my lucky clothes after all!" Laslow gave the butler a devious grin. The butler paused, turned, and abandoned the battle altogether.

Corrin chuckled at the retainers' banter. No wonder Xander kept them. Then it dawned on her, this was the first time she was fighting a true battle by Xander's side. Corrin was quite surprised at how well they worked together. Throughout this campaign she had fought alongside everyone in the camp. Yet never had she felt such harmony with her paired companion during the grueling stress of battle.

What was transpiring between Xander and herself was almost like a dance of blades as they took down each challenger with fluid ease. Corrin did not need to check after every parry whether her partner knew to strike, Xander just knew and executed each move with perfect precision and then advanced onto the next target, opening the enemy up for Corrin's quick strike.

The young woman watched as the Prince wielded Siegfried while Reginold reared to avoid a knight's lance. Even though Xander had tried to kill her, Corrin trusted the eldest Prince Nohr to have her back in battle as they fought King Garon.

Surely it was a sign that Corrin had made the right decision all along. That the sacrifices of her comrades and dear sister was not in vain. The young woman paused to survey the room. She watched how her comrades fought as one, no matter of rank or origin of birth. They all had a common goal, and that was to bring peace back to the land. Corrin couldn't help but smile. This was how things should be. Hoshidans and Nohrians fighting alongside one another against a common enemy.

The small smile upon Corrin's lips did not go unnoticed. Xander had been watching his little Princess closely when she engaged in combat. His protective instinct was on high alarm as lances lashed out and arrows sliced through the air.

However, the Prince soon realized that he didn't have to worry one bit about her fighting prowess. But, it couldn't be helped for it was an old habit. Yet never had Xander fought alongside Corrin in battle. He had to confess that the pair of them fought in such graceful unity. He nearly found the harmony as beautiful as it was deadly. He would charge into an assailant and before they could get back up, Corrin bore down upon with the might of Yato.

There may have been a few exaggerated flourishes with Siegfried and a bit of bravado with a few close calls. Under other circumstances with his regular troops, Xander would not have done so. But as he swept Corrin off her bare feet to avoid a deadly strike of menacing axe wielding fighter, he had Reginold buck its hindlegs right into the assailant. Sending the fighter skidding across the room from the forceful blow. Under Corrin's appreciative gaze Xander reasoned that it was permissible to show off, just a tad.

And while Xander's attacks were sharp and powerful, Corrin had a graceful agility to her prowess. The new armor of white and gold was an elegant fit upon her. Xander rather enjoyed the slim armor and the way it hugged her form...the Prince gulped and quickly looked away. He was enjoying it a bit too much for heat rose inside his armor, warning to roast him alive in his shell should his thoughts continue on that path.

As Xander turned his gaze away from the young woman, it did not escape his notice that all of Corrin's own flourishes with the sword had the distinct Hoshidan style. Xander frowned and decided right then and there that at the end of all this, some training in the Nohr sword style was in order.

The team advanced upon Garon as waves of his minions were defeated. Yet, the closer Corrin drew towards the great dragon, the more her blood began to itch. Soon it was irritating her enough to cause low growls between breaths. A carnal yearning began to push against the young woman's control to keep her fingers from morphing into deadly talons. In a frustrated response, Corrin began to angrily lash out with Yato.

"Corrin! What is wrong?" Xander yelled over to the young woman. He had been so sure that parts of his little princess seemed to be changing into an odd shapes, like that of her dragon self. Crimson eyes flashed and teeth were bared in such an aggressive manner that was unlike her graceful nature. Even Reginold was uneasy at being close to the wild Princess.

Azura, who was nearby, overheard Xander and watched Corrin with growing concern. Her amber eyes went from the young woman to Garon, and back with dawning comprehension. "The closer Corrin draws near to Garon, the more aggressive she becomes. It is the instinct of the dragon. There can only be one alpha dragon."

Xander's blonde brows furrowed as he listened to the blue-haired songstress. It had been an utter surprise to discover that two of his family could turn into dragons. And now the two were at each other's throats due to their very nature. Had father known Corrin was a dragon? Was that why he had kidnapped her? Xander looked to the snarling thrashing beast that had been his father. There was something more behind Garon's grand schemes, but what it truly was Xander could not fathom.

Azura beckoned to the young woman, "Corrin, if I sing, I can lower Garon's defenses and soothe your blood." But the songstress knew Corrin's answer just based on how her movements had stiffened. Ever since Corrin had seen the after effects of Azura's powerful singing, she had refused to utilize the songstress's ability. Azura could understand and it warmed her heart to know that Corrin cared for her wellbeing. But with so much at stake Azura knew that her song would turn the tide in this battle, whether Corrin liked it or not.

"No," Corrin's anticipated answer came too quick and harsh. The young woman could see hurt flash in the songtress's amber eyes. "Azura," Corrin replied softly trying to make amends. "You are like a sister to me. And having just lost Elise, I wouldn't bear it if I lost you as well."

While Azura's eyes softened at being called a sister, she lifted her chin in defiance. "I would be careful, keep it to a minimum." Then Azura added with a steely look in her eyes, "It would be foolish not to use all the tools at your disposal."

Corrin's face turned stern in response as she remarked, "You are not a tool to me, Azura. As long as I lead, you will not put yourself in jeopardy by singing." The young woman stated with finality as she walked over to Xander's horse.

The Nohrian Prince gave a slight cough to catch Corrin's attention. "What was that all about?" He asked with brow slightly raised.

"Azura, she was the true Nohr princess that was stolen in retaliation by Hoshido after I had been taken." Corrin gripped her sword as she revealed this information to the Prince.

Xander paused, and did a double take at the blue haired songstress. "I thought she looked familiar."

Corrin nodded as she watched the songstress's retreating back. Azura, famous for her half truths and mystery. The young woman sighed before adding in a softer voice, "She has a special power to her voice when singing a certain song, but it puts her life at risk. I have seen her suffer...I don't want to see anyone else suffer anymore." The young woman looked down at Yato until she felt an armored finger gently lift her chin up.

Xander had tilted her head to gaze up at him. "Corrin," the Prince beckoned softly as a small smile spread across his lips. "It is the humility and empathy within you that has made your leadership a beacon of hope."

Such warm praise from the eldest Prince of Nohr washed over Corrin. And even as Xander removed his hand, the young woman continued to gaze up at him as if she had been caught up in his spell.

"Do you remember when I told you that you could be the one to bring light to our kingdom?" Xander asked as he inclined his head. It felt like an age ago that she was undergoing her test to land a blow on Xander. A test to see if she was ready to leave the Northern Fortress. Corrin had been innocent and sheltered, with no knowledge of the outside world. Now she stood before him, having traveled the world and led others through harrowing experiences, with still such a pure heart intact.

Corrin nodded slowly in response and Xander could not help but smile. "Well then, my little princess, it is high time for light to shine upon this kingdom. Lead us," the Prince requested with a bow.

Crimson eyes went wide. Who would have thought that one day, Xander would acknowledge her as a leader and follow her to the very end. Corrin turned to see that through everyone's collective effort, they had cleared the room of Garon's minions, he had no more pawns to hide behind. Standing together, shoulder to shoulder, they were an impressive sight.

"My lady, orders for to bring down that wretched beast!" Jacob asked of his mistress and commander.

Corrin nodded in response. She had a great deal of personal knowledge on where to strike a dragon. Quickly, the young woman pointed to her fliers. "Hinoka, Sabuki, Reina, and Scarlet! Swarm and swoop Garon's head!"

"This is going to make an epic story!" Scarlet whooped in eager anticipation. Never had the young knight of Cheve thought she would fight King Garon, let alone King Garon in dragon form!

"Setsuna and Shura!" The young woman beckoned to her trusted archers. "Spread out and aim for Garon's red eye!"

"Saizo and Kagura," Corrin called again to her ninja's. Knowing their agility and ability to climb trees, she gave them a challenging task. "Climb upon Garon and attack any weak spots you find!"

Crimson eyes sought out the healers. "Sakura and Azama, take care of Kaden's tail, Rinkah's back, Hana's arm, and Takumi's leg!" The young woman ordered. Then she heard a growl of protest from the hot-headed archer. "Don't even try to Takumi, I saw your limp even if you tried to hide it from me." Corrin's sensitive ears heard the young Prince's mutinous mutter and she added in a louder tone, "Sakura make sure your brother doesn't limp back into battle!"

Sakura looked up at her brother with such a disarming look of concern that Takumi sighed in utter defeat as he carefully lowered himself onto the ground. Corrin did not need to worry about the archer anymore as Sakura began to scold her brother as she inspected the great wound.

"Everyone else, channel your focus upon the dragon's belly. Trust me, he will not like in the least," Corrin smirked. "Too long has Nohr's citizens been oppressed, Garon. I have seen the world your people make underground to escape your tyranny. I will bring them back to the light by ending your reign of terror!" Corrin bellowed as she pointed Yato straight at the seething dragon. As if feeling her heart, Yato began to glow. "Everyone, charge!"

Fliers took to the air, arrows were launched, and the rest of the charged at the beast. Garon's massive claws swept the room, causing Xander to display excellent teamwork with Reginold as they sidestepped and leapt past the thrashing claws.

"Do you really abandon your own father?" Garon howled as he tried to grab at Xander's steed.

"You are not my true father, whatever you have become, my father has been long gone!" The eldest Prince of Nohr shouted back as he unleashed a bolt of energy from Siegfried. "Though I served you, I realized my trust had been abused," Xander growled as anger fueled his second strike against Garon's thrashing limb.

"It does not matter boy. Family, love, your kingdom will fall, both kingdoms will fall into destruction and darkness," Garon roared as he waved his head around in the air trying to bash and bite anyone flying near.

Xander made one last attempt to find any hint of his true father within the dragon. "Do you feel nothing for the loss of Elise?!" He shouted as Reginold turned upon his heels to narrowly avoid another swipe.

"Elise was a silly little girl," Garon hissed his poisonous words. "She was the weakest pawn of you all!" The dragon angrily spat.

Pain prickled Xander's heart at the monster's words. The true Nohr King, beloved by his people, who cherished his children more than anything, would never had uttered such a thing. Then again, he would never have finally struck down his own son. But this Garon did.

"Xander! Watch out!" Corrin screamed as Garon made a swift double swipe with his claw. The young woman had deftly jumped and rolled out of the way, but Xander's horse was not so quick this time.

What Xander felt was like a column of sheer force slamming into him from the side. The Prince and his horse flew across the room before skidding to a stop. A pained whiny came from his horse. "Reginald," Xander gasped, not caring that his legs were trapped beneath his companion as the horse drew a long ragged breath. The Prince knew his steed was gravely injured as he stroked the beast's neck. "No, stay with me boy," Xander pleaded to his faithful steed, but he could see the life slowly leave the horse's dark gentle eyes.

Then Xander turned to watch in terror as Garon's skeletal dragon claw was falling down upon him. The Prince gritted his teeth for there was no way he would be able to escape in time.

Then a figure leapt in front of him. "I won't allow it!" Corrin screamed at the top of her lung as she raised her glowing Yato. All by herself, the young woman called out to the dragon, attracting Garon's attention in a way no human could. He wanted to break her first before anyone else and she had offered herself in the Prince's place.

"Corrin! No!" Xander yelled as he dragged himself out from beneath Reginold, but it was too late as he was forced to watch the dragon's entire hand slam down into the ground, creating a small crater from the force. The Prince felt his heart shatter as Corrin vanished from view. "Damn you!" Xander cursed between breaths at the wretched beast.

Garon lifted his claw to reveal Corrin's laying body in the center of the crater. Her body glowed with the same light as Yato. Somehow the sword had protected her, but the force of Garon's slam had caused blunt trauma. Corrin was unconscious, and her body did not stir.

Xander had rushed to Corrin, his heart thudding against his chest as he slid into the crater before he knelt at her side. "Corrin," he whispered holding her hands in his. The warmth of her life was fading as a chill met his touch.

At their fallen leader, everyone unleashed vengeful wrath upon the dragon. Sakura and Azama rushed the Nohr Prince's side. As everyone attacked the beast, Garon had to move back and swipe in every direction against the relentless onslaught.

"No," Xander gasped as he pulled Corrin close. "Send her back to me Elise, sister please make sure she returns to us. I cannot lose her," The Prince whispered as he held Corrin tight.

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

 _I hope you enjoyed this post. I had a couple of different versions, but I decided to go with this path. Thank you again for reading my story! I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Likes, dislikes, wishes?_

(DISCLAIMER) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	5. Chapter 5 Rise up

**(Author's Note)** Thank you everyone for reading my story! Seeing the interest and reading your kind words warms my heart! You make this little author very happy **(ᵔᴥᵔ)** Also, I nearly gave myself a mini heart attack for I thought I misspelt the previous chapter's title to: Bacon of hope! Whew!

Thank you anonymous, puffintpuffinty, Cutiecat, InvaderSunshine, Shimmerleaf and Rhika for your reviews and kind words! They really help me focus on writing more for this story! Plus I was inspired by what you wrote! :D Anonymous, I have responded to you at the end notes! :3

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Rise up**

Crimson eyes opened to survey the world she found herself in.

The darkness of night surrounded her, as a bone chilling breeze swept over her laying form. The only source of light was from the star speckled sky. Yet no familiar constellation formed as Corrin searched the heavens. At least it provided enough light for her eyes to discern the towering grey stones that encircled her. The young woman was no longer in the throne room and the uneasy feeling of not being in Nohr altogether crept over her.

Garon had dealt her a nasty blow for her entire body felt broken and cold. Her ribs ached as she breathed and her joints bristled in pain as she tried to move her body upon the flat hard surface that chilled her back. If...if this was the land of the dead, why was she in so much pain?

Cautiously, Corrin rolled onto her side and winced at the tenderness that flared throughout her body. Then with a deep groan of pain, the young woman lifted herself up. She swayed from side to side as if on a boat cruising through a choppy sea.

Once she won back her balance, the young woman moved slowly to inspect the grey stones. Their massive surfaces had been etched to show a series of events. Corrin believed they portrayed the humans first meeting with the first dragons. But, she was not given the chance to study them further for just as her hand touched the stone, an unearthly roar rumbled the ground and vibrated through the air making Corrin's own hair bristle in fear.

Shade and shadow oozed into the clearing from behind the stones before her. The streams of wispy vapor bunched together, taking a more corporeal form of a massive dragon, with roving red eyes that glowed eerily within its smoky form.

Instinctively the young woman knew that this beast of shade was a harbinger of evil. Just in its very presence, her dragon blood felt cold within her veins. Corrin looked wildly about for her belongings, but Yato was nowhere to be seen and her pouch with the dragonstone was gone. The young woman had a sinking feeling that her body was not strong enough to support her transformation.

She would have to flee. Every aching fiber in her body was screaming at her to get away, far away from the shadow dragon. It had been watching her quietly, until she made the slightest movement. It reared up releasing a shrilling howl like fingernails scratching chalkboard. Then it launched itself right at her.

Adrenaline pumped through Corrin's blood as she turned upon her heels. She had glimpsed a sizable fracture between the stones, one she could squeeze through. Quickly, she dove into the hole as her heart beat thumped against her skull. The young woman whimpered as she squeezed herself through the ragged stone edges that scraped and scratched her skin. But it was the flight response that urged her through and Corrin bit her lip against the pain until she tumbled out into another clearing.

The young woman had pulled herself into an ancient stone labyrinth, where the walls were crumbling, some even just torn apart by time, while others floated carefree in the air revealing more to the maze beyond.

Corrin pushed herself up to figure out which path to take when a hissing sound came from behind her. Suddenly a stream of smoke seeped from the crack she had used. A roving red eye formed and peered up at her. A tendril of smoke shoot at her, forming into a clawed hand as it tried to swipe at the woman. Corrin dodged it with a quick sidestep, but her inflamed ankle could not bear the force. The young woman's right leg slipped and her body hit the hard stone ground. Corrin tried to scramble up to her feet, but the shadowed claws were looming down upon her.

"You will not hurt my daughter!" Cried out a strong feminine voice Corrin had not heard since that fateful day.

A arrow of golden light shoot out from the darkness and struck the red eye of the shadow dragon. The light exploded in a flash of brilliance and warmth, causing the beast to retract back into the fissure from which it howled in agony.

Corrin turned her head to see her mother lowering a slender yumi clutched in her hands. As elegant as ever, not even a strand of the Queen's silken hair was out of place. Mikoto's usual gentle face was stern as her warm brown eyes scanned the fissure. The dragon's cries were dying to silence as it retreated further into the darkness.

"Rise up, my dear," beckoned Queen Mikoto as she stepped closer towards Corrin. Her expression soften to relief as she watched her daughter gingerly rise to her bare feet. She was injured, but able to move. Then the Queen's smile faded into urgent concern as she remarked, "Quickly, you must get out of here!"

"How mother?" Corrin asked with her crimson eyes wide in distress. The young woman was feeling more overwhelmed than ever. While the presence her mother was a relief that eased Corrin's nerves there was the glaring fact that Queen Mikoto was deceased, and that meant one thing about Corrin.

"Through the maze, you will reach the end, I know you will, my dear," Mikoto placed a reassuring hand upon her daughter's shoulder. "Have faith in yourself," she added with a smile that was bittersweet. To have been blessed to have another moment with her daughter, only to send her into the darkness. Mikoto's hand squeezed Corrin's shoulder as she did her best to maintain her poise. Always she would be strong, for her daughter.

"What is going on here?" Corrin asked with beseeching eyes that made her mother's heart ache.

Mikoto's face became crestfallen, as she gave her daughter an apologetic smile "I wish I could tell you, but I cannot, not even here. But, you will know one day," the Queen remarked enigmatically as she pulled away her hand. "You will know why I have done what I did."

A roar of renewed angry broke the silence causing both woman to flinch.

"Now go my child," Mikoto urged as a glowing light began to form an arrow. "Go!" The Queen shouted as she pulled the bowstring taut. She would not let it get her daughter!

Corrin looked from her mother, back to the fracture, then at Mikoto...and fled. Tears stung her eyes as she left her mother to protect her once again. Mikoto had stood in front of Corrin as the shards of Ganglari flew through the air, now the Queen stood between her daughter and the beast of shade. Corrin felt like a weakling as she ran left, right, under a floating wall, between two pillars. Ran as fast as her aching barefeet would take her.

Yet the maze was never ending; at some points Corrin was sure that the walls were just moving around her, constructing more to the labyrinth. An endless path of walls, darkness, and a shadow hunting her.

Suddenly the wall behind her tittered then toppled over, which in turn slammed into another wall nearby, and like an arranged set of dominos, Corrin found herself encircled by the fallen stone walls. A low hiss came from behind her and the young woman didn't have to look to know it was the shadowed dragon, coming after her. This was not a normal hunt of a predator, but a hungry stalking driven by obsession.

Corrin tried to calm her shaking body as she turned to face the massive beast. She didn't want to betray any hint of fear as she stared back at the monster. And as she stilled her mind, Corrin began to feel a vague sense of knowing who her assailant was. The shadowy smoke was just a guise, one of many for it was now a force of madness and hate twisted by eons.

Corrin had not realized that she had been under its spell until it was too late. The shadow struck her left leg and it felt like an icy chill had gone through skin, flesh, and bone. The young woman's whole leg seized up with numbness as she toppled over with surprise in her wide crimson eyes. The cold within her leg began to spread upwards, weaving a numbing sensation throughout her body. Suddenly, all Corrin wanted to do was stay motionless, to give up and just drift into a dazed state.

... _one that would be perfect should another wish to inhabit her body. To use her, as its next vessel_...

"Princess Corrin!" Shouted a deep masculine voice through what felt like a thick fog in her mind. An image of a shuriken floated from her sea of memories.

Then a gentle melodious voice gasped, "Mistress!" Corrin knew that voice too...somewhere her mind tried to awaken. _Awaken_...just as the voice would every morning in the Northern Fortress.

"My lady!" Another soft feminine voice cried out in shock. The thoughts of a tree house, a field of rice, and a hot spring came to mind. The astral plane Lilith had swept Corrin to.

The young woman's mind tried to stir from its slumber as memories of Lilith, Kaze, and Flora reminded her that she needed to fight, of all the times, now was not the time to be a slugabug!

The young woman opened her eyes to look up into worried eyes of amber belonging to Lilith's human form. "Lilith!" Corrin groaned as more of her senses returned. The howls of the dragon were so piercing, Corrin couldn't believe she had managed to drift off to sleep!

"Easy there," Lilith coaxed. "Kaze and Flora are distracting it so that you can continue through the maze." Lilith had helped Corrin onto her feet, though the young woman was leaning on the astral dragon quite heavily.

Corrin watched in dismay as Flora and Kaze worked together to push back the malevolent beast of smoke. Her desire to aid her comrades fought against her orders to escape this place.

"But, I can't leave you three, I want to fight," Corrin pleaded. She had already abandoned her own mother. "I want to help!" The young woman added as began to feel more normal, she didn't have to lean upon Lilith for support anymore.

"Lady Corrin, you helped us in more ways than you can imagine," Lilith remarked softly. "You always treated me as an equal, as a friend. The time I spent with you is the time I will cherish the most."

Then Kaze remarked as he let loose a swift shuriken to slice through the beast, "Princess Corrin, you gave me a second chance and I was able to honorably serve you, I wouldn't trade it for anything!"

Then Flora added as she called upon a frigid blizzard to overwhelm the monster, "You showed me kindness even when I betrayed you. Mistress, your heart is pure as your will is unyielding. But you must be able to forgive yourself and move on!"

"You must move on!" Kaze shouted as he dodged a smokey claw.

"You have to keep going, we will hold it off!" Lilith added as she turned into her dragon form.

"Thank you, I will never forget you three!" Corrin could not express her gratitude enough. To have such stalwart friends. The young woman was truly blessed. Quickly, she climbed over the nearest ruin, and slid down its slope only to enter another passageway of the maze.

If she had met her mother, Lilith, Kaze, and Flora here, that meant that soon she would… "Gah!" Corrin gasped as ran right into someone soft, who let out a little squeak of equal surprise.

"Elise!" The young woman exclaimed at seeing her little sister again.

"Jeeze this place is confusing!" The Princess remarked as she caught her balance with a wide grin. Jubilantly, the blonde girl took Corrin's hand. "I have been looking for you! Come on come on, I know the way out!" Elise tugged the young woman's hand in earnest as she lead the way.

They ducked into a side pathway way and wove their way about the maze until it lead out into an open expanse that seemed to go on for miles without anymore stone walls. "Come on!" Elise added as she pulled Corrin out into the open, though where this exit could be positively baffled the young woman...until they stopped right in front of a chasm where not even the starlight above could illuminate its depths.

"You have to jump!" Elise stated breathlessly with her arms waving at the ravine. She had expected her fearless sister to charge right over the cliff. To hurry back to her comrades who needed her, but Corrin's bare feet came to a skidding halt at the edge.

"What?!" The young woman cried out as she pointed a shaky finger down at the plunging abyss. "You've got to be kidding me!" Corrin groaned as she took a few steps away from the dark ravine. It reminded her of the bottomless canyon, and soon Corrin began to vividly remember how Hans had sent Gunter falling to his doom, and then how she almost followed.

Elise puffed her cheeks, as she watched her big sister stall. Time was running out for the beast would surely be back. A mischievous thought of pushing Corrin right off crossed the young trobadors' mind. But, she couldn't do that to her big sister.

Instead Elise opted for a more tactful way. "Sister you are one of the bravest people I know and your friends, our family, need you right now. So you are going to have to make that leap of faith. I know you will, a little bit of height won't scare my tough dragon sis!" Elise finished a with her playful wink that never failed to lift another's spirit.

Corrin chuckled, though a blush hued her cheeks at Elise's praise. Then the young woman's face became more somber as she surveyed her innocently sweet sister, for the last time. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest, for she could leave, but Elise had to stay. Did it have to be like this? Couldn't Corrin change this fate?

"Come with me," the young woman whispered as she held out her hand to Elise. A look of wistful hope overcame her as she beckoned for her little sister to take her offer.

"What?" Elise's cheery amethyst eyes misted over with confusion as she tilted her head.

"Come with me, please little sister," the young woman repeated. "Xander came back, and so can you. Then...then we can be a family again," her voice cracked as hot tears rolled down cheeks. "Please."

"Big sister," Elise murmured softly as she gazed at Corrin. The Nohr Princess knew it was not possible, she had already come to terms with her fate. But at seeing her sister in such a heartbroken state...Elise couldn't help but take a small step forward.

Corrin's breath was caught in her throat, for just a moment the young woman was sure Elise was going to take her hand. But, the Princess brushed past Corrin's offered palm and lifted herself upon her tippy toes to rub away the tears on the young woman's crestfallen face.

"I cannot come with you, but we will always be family," Elise said softly before she stepped back. "Our family needs you, Nohr needs you," the little trobador remarked with a small smile.

Corrin nodded and exhaled deeply as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll miss you little sister," the young woman added as she tried to put on a brave smile.

"I'll miss you too, big sister," Elise smiled brightly as a star. "Take care of the others, especially Xander," the Princess added. "You know he cares for you," Elise added with a playful wink.

"Oh I know," Corrin chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. No doubt Elise meant not to take Corrin's duel with Xander to heart.

"Like really really cares for you!" Elise began to bubble again with excited giggles.

"Wait, ...what?" Corrin paused, though her cheeks felt very warm upon her cool face.

Suddenly the unearthly roar broke the calm silence, causing the two to flinch. They had run out of time.

"Opp!" Elise gasped as her hands went to her lips in surprise. "Time for you to go!" She prompted with a wave of her hands for Corrin to move.

Instead of turning and jumping into the chasm, Corrin just took a step back and felt air meet her foot. She didn't want to look into the fall, but at Elise as the air whipped against her back. And as the young woman plunged into the dark abyss, Corrin was able to look up at her little sister one last time.

"Huh!?" Corrin gasped as she awoke with a start. Her body had shuddered with that odd falling sensation as if it had all just been a dream. Then a familiar scent of spiced leather filled her nose before a curl of blonde hair tickled it. Corrin wiggled her nose as the rest of her senses returned. Warmth was returning to her and the young woman let out a sigh of content. Until she realized why she felt so warm. Xander had her in a tight embrace...and she was practically in the Prince's lap! Corrin didn't understand why, but her cheeks went from warm to on fire!

"Xander!" Corrin gasped in flustered embarrassment. She wriggled a bit, but Xander's embrace tightened.

"Just let me hold you for just a moment…" Xander whispered his plea into her hair and Corrin froze at the pain in his low voice. Never had she heard his voice sound so heartbroken. Xander had always been the most reserved when it came to affection. A small warm smile or squeeze of the hand was all he allowed himself to show.

The young man had never expressed his affection like Camilla, Elise, and even Leo...to a degree. As the eldest Prince of Nohr, all the eyes of the citizens, staff, and soldiers were watching his every move. He had long since learnt not to give their stares affect him, nor feed the whispering gossip. Yet, after years of doing so, Xander had created an armor around his own heart. Always he kept quiet, determined to be the pillar of strength and reason, while he suffered in the silence alone. Now he was opening up to her. Slowly allowing himself to show the emotion that he had long suppressed.

Concern whisked away the young woman's embarrassment. "Xander," Corrin whispered as felt the Prince release a heavy sigh from his chest.

Xander had lifted his chin off her head. "I thought I had lost you," the Prince murmured in his low deep voice as he slowly released her.

"Ahem!" Azama made a slight cough that propelled Corrin, with cat-like agility, right out of Xander's lap in pure surprise.

"As touching as this beautiful scene is, we are in the middle of battle and I daresay on our few legs!" Azama smirked for he knew Corrin was now utterly embarrassed as the shade of her blushing skin threatened to match her eyes!

Xander had swiftly rose to his feet as well, though his back was turned to them. Corrin was sure that the tips of his ears were pink, though he refused to look at them.

"I mean, we can turn our backs to give you two more privacy...if this is how you decide to spend the few moments of precious life," Azama sighed as he tapped his chin, a thoughtful look that didn't hide a slight devious curl of his lips.

"Azama," Corrin hissed through clenched teeth. Daring the monk to continue and promising him his own swift departure to the afterworld should he.

But, then something made Corrin freeze up in horror. She had just realized a melody had filled the throne room. A soft song about the ocean's grey waves...

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

Whew! My longest chapter yet. I hope you like my version of Corrin's near death dream. It is a bit of foreshadowing as I may or may not continue into revelations and bring in the children. We shall see, first we will get through Birthright :)

 **Just a little fun extra:**

" _Xander_!" Corrin gasped as she wriggled with embarrassment.

" _No_ ," Xander breathed into her hair.

" _What? But…_ " Corrin was about to say when Xander's embrace tightened.

" _Nope_ ," the Prince simply replied.

" _What about Garon?_ " The young woman was at a total loss.

" _Your friends are doing just fine_ ," Xander brushed aside her concern.

" _No we aren't!_ " Came distant shouts, revealing imminent doom.

" _I am allowed to be selfish once in awhile, so I am not letting go!"_ Xander huffed with a frown.

" _...but Xander my story…_ " The author chimed in, feeling unsure.

" _I said no!_ " Xander scowled as he held a furiously blushing Corrin.

" _..._ " replied the Author.

The end…

 **(Wrote that way too late at night)**

* * *

 **To Anonymous:** It is wonderful to hear from you again! ^w^ Though I think I rubbed some salt on the Elise wound rather than making a wish come true huh, sorry! But I was kinda inspired by what you wrote and I thought it was a touching scene between Elise and Corrin. I haven't played the Birthright path since finishing it. It was definitely a powerful and moving scene! I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I do hope you liked this one :)

( **DISCLAIMER** ) _I do not own nor claim to own any of_ _Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's_ _work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	6. Chapter 6 Down with the King

**(Author's Note)** Thank you dear readers for your time and thoughts! I am happy to hear that my changes here and there are a nice switch from reading the regular game playthrough. Especially since I have taken some more liberties in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!

Thank you anonymous, puffintpuffinty, Cutiecat, InvaderSunshine, dustydandelion, AngelSayori, and The Shipping Songstress for taking the time to write me a review! I always look forward to hearing from you as we progress through the story :3 As per usual Anonymous, I have responded to you at the end notes! xD

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Down with the King**

Azura's melodious song usually soothed Corrin's soul. This time, it struck Corrin in the heart like an icy gale.

"Azura!" Corrin screamed to the blue haired songstress across the room. "Stop singing! Please!" The young woman pleaded until her lungs protested. But either Azura didn't hear Corrin, or didn't listen. The Princess had a sinking feeling that it was the latter. But what could Corrin do? The songstress would not stop unless Garon was finally brought down.

Corrin hastily surveyed the battle, desperate for a winning strategy to reveal itself to her. Even if it was just a hint or nudge in the right direction. But none of their weapons seemed to pierce through Garon's mighty dragonhide. If anything, arrows and javelins just became stuck in between the folds of his rough scales. And if that wasn't bad enough, Corrin's comrades were running out of energy, even the pure white wings of pegasuses were dropping!

The castle's foundation shook violently as Garon bellowed, "You are all merely flies to be swatted!" The dragon had not tired at all as he thrashed his elephant sized appendages wildly. Then the dragon spun around, whipping his massive tail across the room.

Suddenly Corrin saw a flash of red become momentarily airborne. The Prince of Hoshido had seen Garon's tail curl back in attack, but Takumi did not. Without a second thought to his own well being, Ryoma had lunged at his brother, pushing the young Prince out of harm's way just as the tail sliced through the air, slamming into Ryoma instead.

"Ryoma!" Takumi screamed as he watched his brother's body tumble upon the throne room floor. Ryoma's crimson helmet had been knocked off his head as it rolled away from the still body.

"No!" Corrin gasped in horror as her heart seemingly forgot to pump blood. She raced with Sakura to the Prince's side.

Xander and Azama quickly followed. The blonde Prince could hear a collective sigh of relief as Ryoma stirred, and gingerly pushed himself up to a sitting position. Quickly clutched his chest as a look of pain twisted his handsome face.

Sakura fell to her knees at his side as she assessed her brother. A soft sigh escaped her lips. "N...no mortal wounds," the young healer remarked as Corrin knelt besides her.

It was remarkable that Ryoma unharmed. Upon Sakura's prodding, the Prince moved his arm to reveal that his chest plate was cracked in half. The sight even made Xander grimace. He could only imagine the bruising that will occur from such an impact.

Corrin's throat was dry, but she managed to find her voice. "Thank goodness you wear that armor!" The young woman exclaimed. "I take back my earlier words of how it makes you look like an oversized lobster. Your trusty armor protected you to the end!" Even though she jested, Corrin's heart was still beating madly in her chest. There had been far too many close calls in this battle.

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle breathlessly at Corrin's jest. Then at seeing Sakura's worried gaze he added, "Do not worry, it would take much more than that to finish me." The Prince tried to smiled, but it turned into a grimace as he shifted his weight, for pain radiated from his chest to abdomen.

"B..Big brother," Sakura started as she reached for her trusty stave. "You've broken a rib, maybe even two. You are in no condition to continue fighting."

The pallor of Ryoma's skin paled at his sister's words. The Prince knew his injuries were bad by the short stabbing breaths, but his spirit seemed to crumple at the thought of not finishing this momentous battle. "Corrin," Ryoma beckoned to the young woman who was frowning that the thrashing dragon. The flame of determination was lit in those crimson eyes.

Corrin looked away from the raging battle to gaze at the Hoshidan Prince. Again Ryoma fixed her with an expression she just couldn't read. "I am sorry to have failed you again Corrin," the Prince breathed. They were shallow breaths punctuated by prickling pain.

The young woman's eyes went wide in confusion. "What are you talking about! You haven't failed me in any way!" Corrin retorted with a frown. True this was the first time Ryoma had been grievously injured in battle. But it was against a massive evil dragon! No one would blame him and the young woman was baffled at the very notion.

The Prince's expression grew somber as he added, "I was jealous…" Ryoma then closed his eyes tightly for Sakura had started pulling back the broken armor. "Even at such a young age you had displayed the qualities of a leader. Qualities that I had to meticulous develop, came naturally to you," Ryoma paused.

Xander, who maintained a respectable distance, kept an eye out for the small group. And even though he had his back to the group, the Prince was keenly listening to Ryoma's every word. Even Sakura froze as she listened to her brother.

Ryoma sighed carefully between the pain for he was about to confess his deepest regret. One he knew he could no longer keep should he have another close brush with death. "That day, when you were taken from us...I was with Kaze. He told me of his worry, yet I didn't take it to heart. My mind was clouded, Corrin. If I hadn't been in such a juvenile state of jealously…"

Corrin didn't let him finish. Shaking her head furiously, she did the only thing that came naturally. The young woman gently wrapped her arms around Ryoma and hugged him. In the brief silence, she just wanted to show Ryoma that she didn't blame him in the slightest. And within the protective world of her hug, she heard a muffled sigh of a burdened heart.

"Believe me Ryoma when I say this," Corrin remarked in a soft voice that almost alleviated the Prince's pain. "There is not a fiber within me that blames you. All I can feel is joy to have been given the chance to meet my brothers and sisters again."

Ryoma could not help but smile warmly into Corrin's hug. Such a pure soul she was. But even at her words, a part of him still felt guilty. The Prince had not revealed to her that they were not tied by blood. But, maybe it didn't matter. Just as the Prince of Nohr had once said, the bonds formed no matter of birth or consequence can be just as strong.

Suddenly, Corrin gasped and released Ryoma as she toppled backwards in surprise. The Prince had not a clue why, until he realized that Raijinto had started glowing a brilliant blue light.

"Ryoma look!" Corrin exclaimed in awe as she lifted up Yato. The noble sword was glowing as well. In fact it was glowing so brightly that they couldn't even see the blade. The young hissed suddenly as heat flared from the hilt to her fingertips. But, it quickly subsided just as the light from the sword faded.

Blinded by the light, Corrin had to blink a few times before she could stare down at the sword. Yato had changed in form with its blade delicately curving. The young woman tested the sword with a slash through the air. Its weight had lightened and felt more balanced in her hand.

"That, that is the Blazing Yato," Xander spoke up, causing all eyes to peer towards him with questioning looks. The Nohrian Prince paused and coughed slightly when he noticed their gazes. Somewhere in the back of his mind came Leo's voice reciting information verbatim from an old dusty book he had found in the Castle's great library. "It is one of many forms Yato takes when its chosen hero resonates with the champion of a legendary weapon," Xander stated with carefully chosen words as he watched Corrin inspect her new weapon.

The Prince's gaze then fell to his own sword for it laid perfectly still in his hand. Yet Siegfried was a legendary blade in its own right. Why had Corrin's Yato communed with the Raijinto and not with Siegfried? A fresh scowl traced itself upon the Prince's face as he felt, well a bit miffed at this revelation.

But, then it might have been due to the path Corrin had taken. Xander's eyes clouded momentarily as he wondered, wondered that if his little Princess had stayed in Nohr, how would things be different? Would the Yato resonate with Siegfried, would Elise still be alive, or would the same fate unfold? Xander blinked and shook his head slightly. It was best not to dwell on what could have been, and just cherish what he had now in the present.

"See Corrin, this is proof that your are meant to be with Hoshido," Ryoma remarked with a warm smile as the young woman looked away from her sword. The Hoshidan Prince knew it in his heart that his little dragon was meant to live the warm sun of Hoshido, not wallow in the cold shadows of Nohr.

Ofcourse, Ryoma had his reasons to remind Corrin that she belonged in her birth country. Over the months the Prince had finally reconnected with her. Ryoma did his best to guide and train her, as well as re-acquaint Corrin with the ways of Hoshidan culture. But he was feeling her slowly slip away through his fingers ever since they returned to Nohr. And now there was a new opponent that had entered the field, the Prince of Nohr. Ryoma had noticed the furtive looks and warm smiles the Prince bestowed upon Corrin and no one else. While the Hoshidan Prince couldn't help but admire Xander's dedication and talent, he didn't care for the budding affection Xander was showing. Ryoma was not going to allow Nohr to take Corrin again.

On the other hand, Corrin slowly rose to her feet. The young woman's entire focus was on Blazing Yato for she could feel warm power radiate from its hilt to her fingertips. Her spirit rose as realization dawned in her mind. _'With this, we can win. With this blade, I can pierce Garon's armor.'_

The young woman tucked Blazing Yato into its sheath and prompted the Nohr Prince. "Xander, I need your help!" Corrin beckoned the blonde Prince with a wave of her hand. "Give me a boost," Corrin instructed as she lifted her leg, wiggling her bare toes at him as she scanned the sky knights whizzing by.

Xander just gawked at her. "I beg your pardon?" He asked as he then stared at Corrin's lifted leg.

The young woman just gave him a wink, which Xander had far too much experience with its meaning from countless childhood escapades. His little Princess was going to try something dangerous.

"This does not bode well," Ryoma muttered and for once Xander wholeheartedly agreed with the Hoshidan Prince. But the young woman had fixed him with such a determined stare.

"Just trust me!" Corrin stated as she snuck another peek upwards.

Finally Xander acquiesced as he entwined his fingers together for her to step upon. "Just, do be careful," the Prince murmured feeling uneasy about Corrin's devious idea as she stepped upon his palm. But then a completely new feeling replaced his unease as the young woman placed her warm hands upon his shoulders; her warm breath grazing his skin. Xander looked up to see Corrin's expression soften as she gazed down upon him.

"Thank you," Corrin replied with a warm smile before Xander sent her up into the air with a heaving toss. Though the warmth of her hands still lingered upon the Prince.

For just a moment, Corrin enjoyed the feeling of soaring through the air as she lifted up her arms up over her head, just in time for someone to grab her hand as they flew past. "Your timing is perfect Subaki!" Corrin cheered at the Sky Knight.

"Naturally," Subaki replied melodiously with his slender smile. "Now, what is your wild plan this time Lady Corrin?" The Sky Knight asked as he effortlessly pulled the young woman up onto his steed's back.

Xander watched as one of the Pegasus Knights brought Corrin closer to Garon without the King's slightest notice. What her devious scheme was this time, the Prince was not sure, and worry gnawed at his mind. Xander was completely oblivious that he was muttering under his breath. In mounting apprehension the Prince watched the Sky Knight positioned himself right over the dragon. Was Corrin going to drop onto Garon's head? Yes, that is exactly what she did!

"Egads!" Xander gasped before he held his breathe as Corrin unsheathed Blazing Yato in mid fall, just as Garon's glowing red orb looked upwards. The dragon moved to throw his head back, to open his fanged mouth wide and swallow her whole. But, the young woman was just ahead of him as she plunged the blade into the dragon's head.

"RAAAAGH!" Garon bellowed in agony as his head was torn by splintering pain.

Corrin heaved the sword upwards with all her might, causing a torrent of red dragon blood to hemorrhage from the exit wound. And as Garon's heavy head fell onto the floor, warm droplets of crimson splattered Corrin's skin. The young woman closed her eyes as the scent of dragonblood, the chorus of triumph, and rushing adrenaline overwhelmed her senses. The young woman had to curb her sudden primal desire to lick the blood, to reinforce the fact that she was now alpha.

Bright crimson eyes opened to meet dark amethyst ones...

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

So, I just tried to add a little more flourish to Garon's end. I also gave Ryoma a little more of the spotlight in this chapter. A little dark at the end for I am playing around with an idea about Corrin's primal dragon side.

Overall, I hoped you liked the chapter! :3 I am eager to hear what you think! :o And thank you for reading!

* * *

 **To Anonymous:** Hee hee hee! I am glad the stinging didn't last long! I am happy to hear that the previous chapter was the best as I aim to improve my writing.

As for the shadow dragon, well I don't want to spoil it here for other readers just in case. But if I take this story further then it will be revealed.

I did enjoy writing the moment between Xander and Corrin! Especially how he almost lost her. This is definitely turning into one of my favorite pairs to write about on this fanfic site!

I will continue to do my best and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, I feel like I could have done better :x

( **DISCLAIMER** ) _I do not own nor claim to own any of_ _Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's_ _work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	7. Chapter 7 Warm tears and cold truths

**(Author's Note)** Wowza! I feel like the previous chapter was the best one so far! The response blew me away! Really thank you everyone for your continued support!

I had a sudden idea for this chapter and just rolled with it! :o I hope you like it!

A special thank you to each of my reviewers! I truly appreciate your feedback! Anonymous, The Lavender Empress, Shimmerleaf, InvaderSunshine, SilverIcy, The World is Black and White, CandyNinja908, Whisty, MahiruNoYume, kouhaixsempai, Rhika, Mitsuki Horenake, and The Shipping Songstress. Cookies for you! * _chucks cookies at her computer monitor in delirious happiness_ *

I have responded to Anonymous, CandyNinja908, MahiruNoYume, and Whisty in the end notes. Thank you again for your feedback! Your reviews gave me some new ideas...muahaha!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Warm tears and cold truths**

 _Dangerous…_

Never had Xander thought he would use that word to describe his little Princess. Yet as she stood before him, a siren of conquest, a tingle of fear ghosted down his spin, as well as a thrilled shiver.

Their gaze was suddenly broken as Garon's body spasmed. Unbalanced, Corrin had to quickly leap off the dragon's head.

"...ha ha Ha HA!"

His laughter was sickening. Garon's voice gurgled as blood trickled from his fanged mouth. "You think this is the end!" He groaned in pain. "You are shortsighted as always child!" Another laugh followed, this time with a hint of insanity that echoed in the throne room while the dragon coughed up more blood. Wheezing, his voice cracked as he added, "This is merely the beginning! The beginning of the end just as your father planned it!" Garon laughed as his body convulsed at the blood loss.

Corrin, who had glowed with triumph, froze at the Garon's venomous words. "My...father?" Brows knitted into a confused frown as the words echoed in her mind.

"What are you talking about!" Corrin hissed as her eyes flashed their deadly red. "What do you know Garon?" But his laughter was fading along with the glow of his eye. "Answer me!" Corrin screamed nearly besides herself. She was the alpha, she was in control here now! And yet...as a deep sigh escaped his slackened jaw, Garon had the last laugh. Whatever secrets that nearly showed themselves, slipped once again behind a curtain Corrin could not pull back.

It didn't make sense. Sumeragi would not have had any part in this, and how could he? Unless, Corrin broke her gaze upon the dead dragon to find her brother. Or who she thought was her brother.

"Ryoma…" Corrin whispered as her eyes gazed imploring at her injured brother. To have him resoundingly state to them all that Garon had just given in to his insanity. That she was truly Sumeragi's daughter, and his sister. Yet, the Hoshidan Prince did not meet her gaze as he rose gingerly to his feet with Sakura's aid. "Ryoma!" The young woman repeated in a stronger voice that was like a stone dam, holding back a welling fear that was now threatening to break through.

Gods, the throne room was silent as a grave. All ears upon Ryoma, all eyes turned to Corrin.

Ryoma steeled himself as he finally met her gaze. What a fool he was, to not suspect Garon of using one last insult in this world with his dying breath. The Prince knew the secret would not last, but to be broken to Corrin under such circumstances. It was unforgivable...he was unforgivable.

"Corrin, I…" Ryoma started strongly, but his voice died somewhere in his throat at seeing the young woman's expression. Hope crumpled as her crimson eyes went wide.

"No," The young woman whispered as her throat felt hoarse. She gripped the Blazing Yato so tightly, as if the pain would somehow make her feel better.

"Corrin please," Ryoma added softly. Yet he couldn't bring himself to step closer to her.

"Sakura?" Corrin asked as she shifted her gaze to the young healer. The true question hung heavily in the air. Did they all know? Were they all in agreement to keep up this charade when Corrin had thought she had found her true family?

The young healer gripped her stave, silent tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched her heartbroken sister reach out to her. To give her an assurance Sakura no longer knew she could.

"Sakura, Takumi, and Hinoka had no idea," Ryoma quickly added causing crimson eyes to stare back at him. Eyes that bored into his soul and demanded the complete truth, "I was the only one entrusted with the secret and had to promise that it would remain such. I do not know who is your true father, but if you are angry, be angry at me."

Corrin bit her lip. Half of her wanted to forgive him. With what they had endured throughout this whole war, if anything their bond as a family had strengthened. But, adrenaline still pumped through her body as it mixed with her rising anger. She had been lied to about her Nohrian heritage, and now she discovered that her Hoshidan ancestry was just as false.

Unsteady confusion mixed dangerously with acidic anger. The volatile emotions boiled over as the young woman finally screamed, "Do I not belong anywhere!?"

"Corrin," low melodious voice whispered.

Even if it had just been her name, all the anger and bitterness drained from Corrin as she heard Azura's weak voice.

"You...you belong, here. With everyone who loves you." Azura stated in a breathless voice. The songstress had been leaning heavily upon one of the marble pillars. Her face flushed as if she had a fever. "Do not let Garon's poisonous words twist your heart," Azura smiled, before her legs gave out as she slumped onto the floor.

"Azura!" Corrin yelled as she sprinted over to her dear friend. Inwardly she cursed at herself for being so selfish and not checking on the songstress. Yet, as she knelt besides Azura, the young woman became wary that something far worse was happening. "Azura! You...you are fading!"

The songstress looked at her hands, grimacing at how they began to look opaque. It was as if she was slowly turning into a phantom. "Oh, Corrin, I may have overdone it this time," Azura stated as she closed her eyes briefly. "Please forgive me," the songstress whispered as her eyes fluttered open to gently up look at Corrin. A small sad smile graced her lips.

"This can't be happening," Corrin breathed as she felt warm tears prickle her eyes, before they trailed down her cheeks. Azura, her friend and confidante. The only person who truly understood Corrin's position and woes with a family that was never hers to begin with. A kin in spirit, and sister in heart. Now she was turning into a ghost before Corrin's very eyes.

"Stay with me! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" Corrin pleaded as she took a hold of both Azura's hands into her own. As if this connection would be an anchor to keep the songstress from fading.

Azura smiled as she whispered, "That is what I told my mother." She couldn't help but chuckle softly at the irony. Maybe it was because she was starting to feel lightheaded. As if all her troubles and fears were evaporating. The songstresses eyes closed as she felt most of her body begin to slip away into oblivion.

Corrin squeezed the faint shadow of her friend's hands. There must be something she could do, just think Corrin, think before you lose Azura! There in the silence, she felt it through her barefeet. An ancient power hummed under the marble tiles of the throne room. It pulled to her as a dragon vein would. A dragon vein hidden under the foundation of this castle! Closing her eyes Corrin seeked the source out. Beckoning it to lend her its power.

Suddenly, blue luminous light glowed from between the cracks of the marble tiles. The light grew stronger beneath the two women, encasing them in the warmth of its power.

Taking in a deep breath, Corrin cleared her throat and spoke in a strong determined voice, "I, Corrin, hero chosen by Yato and an alpha dragon in my own right, shall use this power to change one's fate."

Corrin squeezed Azura's hands and channeled the energy of the dragon vein flow through her, and into the songstress. Her hands grew warm, then started to feel uncomfortably hot, but Corrin did not dare to break her hold upon the songstress. She clenched her teeth and waited for Azura's form to return to normal.

The glow of the dragon vein subsided as its power was fully spent. As the light subsided, it revealed Azura's form safe and whole as Corrin, who panted slightly, finally let go of the songstress's hands. Azura was alright, just in a deep peaceful sleep. Corrin was exhausted as she bowed her head in weariness.

Xander had taken a step forward toward Corrin when a hand upon his shoulder made him stop. The Prince glance back to see his retainer slowly shake his grey haired head. "My Lord, it is best to leave her be for a moment," Lazlow stated.

Ryoma, who had also taken a step toward Corrin, was stopped by his sister. "Brother, she needs some time," Hinoka whispered as she watched Corrin wipe hidden tears upon her sleeves before finally looking up.

The young woman averted her gaze from her siblings, only signaling to Jakob to help her move Azura to the healing ward of the castle.

Laslow watched Corrin silently follow the butler out of the throne room. As he gripped the hilt of his sword, the mercenary wondered how he would fair under Corrin's wrath once she discovered her true heritage and his connection to grand scheme of it. An uneasy sense of foreboding filled Laslow and he decided to warn the others.

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

So I think I took my second biggest divergence from the normal story ( _first being keeping Xander alive of course haha_ ). I really hope you like the idea of Corrin using a dragon vein to manipulate Azura's path. I was really rattling my brain about for a good idea to explain how Corrin could keep Azura from disappearing. I realized I would have a ridiculously hard time going through revelations without her. It would have been do-able, but too tedious for me to figure out and still enjoy writing :x (Also I do like Azura and Shigure!)

And, cat out of the bag about Corrin not truly related to the Hoshido Royals. Yep, there is going to be a bit of a rift. But nothing these guys cannot overcome eventually, right?

And a heads up for the next chapter, very Xander and Corrin heavy as the Prince tries to break through his little Princess's wall of moodiness by getting her outside for some fresh air, training...and...well you'll just have to wait and read! Hee hee! xD

* * *

 **To Anonymous:** Thank you! I am glad to hear the last chapter was great as I have been trying to work on my exposition when writing so it isn't so cut and dry.

Gods, I forgot that Ryoma is going to have Nohrian in-laws...I just had five new ideas just reading that! May the Dawn Dragon have mercy on his soul! xD

Right now I feel that it will be three chapters to close the birthright path. As I plan out one chapter at a time it is hard to know for sure. But three is my best guess at the moment.

Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts! I always look forward to reading your review :3

 **To CandyNinja908:** Aww, I am happy to hear it! Elise is such a great character no matter which route you are playing! I have my fingers crossed that you liked this chapter. I felt like a daredevil with some of these plot ideas! :x Thank you for sharing your thoughts!

 **To** **Whisty** **:** Thank you Whisty! As Garon had a part in this chapter, I hope you liked it as well! :3 Lols, who didn't run back to Nohr after that?! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story and thank you for writing me a review! :D

 **To** **MahiruNoYume** **:** Holy moly thank you for your review! xD Please don't apologize for it because it was fantastic in my opinion and answered many questions I continually have while writing this story, especially if it is believable and the characters are well developed (especially Corrin since she is my wild card...for now)!

And you are absolutely right about the characters who become just tools for jealousy plots. I really hope to avoid it here, especially with the added dynamic of Ryoma's secret which I hope to use to strengthen the pair's relationship eventually. Though please let me know if you feel that it is getting too (what is a good word?) trophy abusive? I really don't know how to word it, but I hope to do Ryoma justice in this story. I think having him work towards gaining Corrin's trust will be a nice touch since it will help Ryoma learn more about himself. I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

( **DISCLAIMER** ) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


	8. Chapter 8 Conquest of the heart

**(Author's Note)** Alright, the fluffy Corrin and Xander chapter! I truly hope you enjoy :3 I gave this chapter extra special attention ;3

 _A special thank you to each of my reviewers! Your reviews spark the little flame that is my writing! Anonymous, Pikachulover25, Makona-chi, AngelSayori, Shimmerleaf, puffinitypuffinity, InvaderSunshine, StarAF938, Jampaqd, CandyNinja908, Guest 1 & 2, MahiruNoYume, and The Shipping Songstress. Thank you again for taking the time to share your thoughts!_

As per usual, I have responded to Anonymous, CandyNinja908, MahiruNoYume, and Guest 1 & 2 in the end notes. Thank you again for your feedback!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Conquest of the heart**

 _This would simply not do…_

Jacob had surely worn through the rug with his pacing outside of Corrin's bedroom door. The butler was accustomed to the Princess's outburst of locking herself in her room when she was in her rebellious teens. But, it was now noon of the second day following Garon's fall, and Corrin remained locked up in her room. She was responsive at least, requesting updates on the Songstress's health through the wooden door.

Azura was still in a deep sleep. From Sakura's recent assessment, the young woman would not wake until her body fully recovered from whatever spell or power the she had used.

Meanwhile, the Hoshidan clan had been given the entire guest wing of the castle and freedom to wander. After tending to their wounded, a grand tour was organized by Xander. Though Corrin's absence was noted, then again at dinner, at today's breakfast, and now lunch.

"My lady I insist you remove your makeshift barricade! Your afternoon tea is cooling off!" Jakob renewed his attempt to persuade his temperamental mistress to move whatever confounded object barred the door. The butler was now tempted to request the service of a sky knight to break through one of Corrin's windows with a teapot and biscuits in hand.

But, his attempts were in vain for the brew was now cold. Muttering to himself, Jakob hurried off to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of tea for his mistress.

Inside, Corrin's sensitive ears could hear the butler's footsteps fade away. She had hidden herself away under a pile of blankets where she just laid feeling apathetic towards everything and anything. Nothing appealed to her senses nor tempted her to get out of bed. Corrin just wanted the emptiness within her just swallow her whole. Or so she thought until a new sound made her pointed ears twitch with curiosity.

' _Clang...smack...whoosh'_

The sound of a poor straw dummy meeting its doom made Corrin peek out of her bay window down at the training grounds below.

From her viewpoint, she could see Xander was practicing with Siegfried. He wasn't wearing his full regalia. Instead the Prince wore fitted slacks that tucked into knee high hunting boots that gave him a certain flexibility during his practice that Corrin had not seen before.

Xander wore a white long sleeved tunic that hung loosely on his well built frame, and had a generous dip at the neck. His blond hair seem more tousled than usual, and the young woman realized that he must have recently showered. Silently, Corrin watched the young man move gracefully through the gravel, wielding the large broadsword with ease, but with a far greater force than was needed upon a straw dummy. He must be restless, or angry to vent his frustration on an inanimate object.

It made her recall nights in the Northern Fortress. When Xander would visit, he would spend time with Corrin, mainly training with the blade. Afterwards she would be ushered to bed by the ever watchful Gunter. But that wouldn't stop her from watching the young Prince continue his training through the bay window of her room until sleep claimed her.

Now as the young woman peered out the window, her fingers begin to itch for action. This time Corrin could join Xander and not be scolded.

Xander had made quick work of the straw dummy as he eased his sword arm. His mind had been battling back and forth with the desire to check on Corrin, and the wisdom to know she needed time to come to terms with all that has happened. Suddenly, the sound of gravel being shifted from behind made Xander twirl around in anticipated defense.

But utter surprise dawned his face when he realized who he pointed Siegfried at. "Corrin?" Xander remarked as he quickly lowered his blade and smiled at the young woman. "I am pleased to see that you've finally left your chamber."

She looked sheepish as she remarked, "I apologize for not being sociable as I selfishly brooded in my room."

Xander gazed at her then shook his head slightly as he reflected, "No need for apologies. You needed time to yourself. Something I am sure you had little of during your campaign."

Silently she nodded, Corrin turned her attention to the poor straw dummy. "I used to watch you train late into the night at the Northern Fortress," She confessed as a slight breeze trailed through her loose hair.

"I know," Xander replied with a chuckle as he noticed the young woman's cheek turn pink at his words. He remembered spotting the flickering candlelight in Corrin's room and realizing she had been watching him practice even after being marched to bed.

"I would look up at your window and find you asleep with your cheek pressed against the glass." A playful smile was upon his lips, one that Corrin had not seen in years.

"Spar with me?" Xander asked. He noticed that her eyes searched the spot of his wound as she looked apprehensive at the idea.

"Come now, Sakura said it's almost fully healed, and here," Xander replaced his sword with a wooden one as he tossed Corrin another.

The young woman caught the training weapon with deft ease. "Wooden swords? Now this does bring back memories!" Corrin chuckled as she held out the chiseled wooden sword. "En garde Prince of Nohr!" The young woman shouted as she slid her feet into a defensive stance.

"Prêts!" Xander replied to indicate he was ready as he swung about the wooden sword.

"Allez!" Corrin added, then nodded for the Prince to go. Xander drew back the sword and leapt at the young woman, but Corrin was quick to parry.

Once their bodies were in close proximity, Xander realized that there was a danger he hadn't considered. Corrin had incorporated quite a few martial art maneuvers in her dueling that took the Prince by surprise. Her leg would duck between his trying to trip him up and she would even bounce her hip at him! If Corrin hadn't been so innocent, Xander would have sworn she was playing with him as his composure began to slip.

Finally, Xander was caught completely off guard by Corrin's playful wink, that he had exposed himself to a swift jab from her pommel in just the wrong place. The fair haired Prince inhaled sharply at sudden pain.

"Xander!" Corrin gasped as she realized what she had done. "Oh, I am so sorry, I was just caught up in the sparring," The young woman worried her lip with her teeth, not noticing a fleeting look transpire over Xander's face as he watched her.

"No, no," The Prince sighed as he shook his blonde head, trying to look elsewhere. "I should have turned, instead I was distracted so it was my mistake." Xander sighed as he comb his hand through his tousled hair.

Corrin couldn't understand why Xander's face suddenly flushed a pink hue. Possibly the pain was far worse than he let on? She noticed a bloom of crimson grow upon his shirt.

"Xander, you're bleeding!" Corrin cried out as she pointed as his shirt.

"Ah, a part of the wound must have reopened," Xander noted without much concern though Corrin was wrought with guilt.

"This is all my fault, I just can't seem not to hurt people!" the young woman groaned. "Please let me at least treat it. Or Sakura will have my head for sure!" The young woman slapped her hands together raising them up as she pleaded.

Xander doubted the sweet little healer could ever be angry at Corrin, but he followed the young woman into the nearby armory nonetheless.

The armory was a modest building by Nohr's opulent standards. It was more functional than decorative with racks of weapons, tables with different equipment laid out upon it, and storage. Corrin recalled where medical kits were stowed in the various cabinets.

She then turned only to find Xander had taken off his shirt and was inspecting his wound with mild interest. The Prince had broad shoulders and a sculpted chest from years of being a soldier. He even had a scar, a thin slash slanted upon outside of his arm.

Corrin gulped, but her throat was suddenly quite dry. Somehow in this enclosed space, it felt more intimate between the pair. At first the young woman thought it was just a silly feeling. She had known Xander for years. Yet, when Corrin had invited members of her campaign up to her treehouse to socialize she never had such a feeling.

"Corrin?" Xander inquired gently, though he frowned slightly as he realized she was staring at him with wide eyes as she clutched the medical bag. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing, just assessing your body...wound, assessing your body's wound!" The young woman proclaimed in a higher voice than usual as she scurried to his side. Quickly, she rummaged through a medium sack stuffed with medical supplies.

Xander couldn't help but smile knowing his affect on her. But he also had to tread lightly. A part of him worried that his advance might put Corrin on edge.

By keeping her focus on the freshly torn wound, Corrin was able to quickly peel off the old bandage. She proceeded to clean the blood without causing anymore harm to Xander and started to gain more confidence in her ability.

Xander on the other hand was having a more difficult time. As Corrin's hands ghosted upon his skin, the Prince had to fight off a shiver. While the young woman prepared an ointment Xander asked, "When did you pick up healing?" It definitely wasn't something she studied in the Northern Fortress.

"From Azama," Corrin added without looking up. "He rightly told me that I was causing far too many wounds in practice than he could heal, so he made me assist him." The young woman chuckled as she shook her head slightly before adding, "Turns out I have a knack for treating the injuries I cause so I've taken to learning how to use a healing stave."

"Hmmm," Xander murmured thoughtfully. Corrin had learned so much during her time spent with the Hoshidans than she would have ever gotten to experience had she stayed in Nohr. Not only had she developed into a leader, but she continued to learn healing to take care of those around her.

"This might bite a little," the young woman warned as she began to apply the ointment. It was cool at first, but quickly grew warm, then prickled like a hot spice. Xander had to double check that Corrin had not rubbed chili peppers all over his wound!

"It does not hurt," Xander shrugged, though his grumpy face indicated otherwise.

Corrin chuckled as the fair Prince's grimace grew. "Come now Xander, you need not put a brave face in my presence," the young woman chided before adding in a more wistful tone, "I do wish you would open up to me more. I mean, we are equals are we not? Leaders now in war and purpose?" She knew a part of Xander had been always been distant.

Her remark made Xander gaze intently down at her without reply as he considered her words. "Yes, you are absolutely right," the Prince commented as his grimace faded into a thoughtful nod.

"I have my moments," Corrin remarked with a grin as she applied a clean bandage upon his wound. "There, I have patched you up!" She cheered happily.

Xander studied her handiwork and was quite impressed. Then, he weighed his next question carefully, before letting it leave his mouth

"Is there anyone in Hoshido who has your heart?" Xander asked innocently though his thoughts were instantly on Ryoma. Their closeness was understandable, but it didn't mean the Prince had to like it.

"My heart? You mean love, right?" Corrin asked.

The fair haired Prince nodded, not daring to speak as his mouth had gone dry.

"Of course there is Xander," Corrin replied sending an invisible arrow into the Prince's gut.

"I love all my Hoshidan siblings, and each retainer has become a dear friend to me. Even though I am not bound to them by blood, we are bound by love," Corrin said warmly.

"I see," Xander remarked, exhaling deeply in relief. The young woman was now busy with packing away the medical supplies into the pack. He had not realized she was avoiding looking at his shirtless form.

"So, you are not engaged?" Xander asked cautiously.

 _Thump Thud Thump_...the contents of the medical bag had fallen onto the floor in Corrin's surprise as she tipped over the sack.

"Engaged? No!" She blurted out so quickly and loudly that even Xander was taken aback.

The young woman blushed deeply as she dropped to her knees to pick up the supplies. "I mean, not yet. Well, no one has asked me, or seemed interested. And I have been so busy, too focused on the mission. Besides, you know I can be handful," Corrin stammered before deflating slightly as she mulled over her words. The very fact that she was a woman who could turn into a raging rampaging dragon might have dissuaded anyone previously interested.

Suddenly a warm hand rested on her shoulder. Xander had knelt next to her as he helped pick up the scattered supplies. "I do know what a handful you can be Corrin. And I must confess, I missed you, dearly. Life was not the same without my vivacious little Princess."

"I missed you too Xander," Corrin said in almost a whisper as she smiled back at the Prince, before clearing her throat feeling a bit embarrassed at his closeness to her. The Prince had lifted his hand off her shoulder, leaving a warmth to linger as he lifted a strand of her silky hair.

"I would not be able to bear it if you left Nohr again. And, while I would prefer not to beg, I will if it will ensure that you stay here," he whispered in a low voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

Corrin felt her cheeks heat to a point that Jakob could fry eggs on. "Xander, I sincerely plan to stay in Nohr. There is no need for begging," the young woman trilled. Though her imagination ran wild with the very idea. Just having Xander close to her like this, she could feel the warmth radiate off his very skin.

"That is music to my ears," Xander sighed as he lifted the soft tendril of her hair and met it with his lips. He let her hair slip from his fingers with a soft smile, before returning to pick up the other items.

Corrin on the other hand could feel her heart thumping maddeningly against her ribcage. She cursed the silence of the armory lest Xander heard her beating heart.

"And then, you can consider someone in Nohr who will be a suitable match for you," Xander remarked without looking at her.

 _'What?!'_ Corrin's mind cried foul. First he said such sweet things, then to make such a remark? The young woman was utter baffled as she went back to stuffing the bag a little more vigorously as she frowned. "Oh, yes. I suppose you are right," there was disappointment in her voice that made Xander's brows lift questioningly. Had she hoped he would make an offer?

Xander continued in a lighter tone. "Of course, he would have to be someone who knows you well. Knew that thunderstorms frighten you, that your sweet tooth craves eclairs, and that you drool sometimes when falling asleep at the window."

Corrin paused as she gazed back at Xander who now watched her intently with those dark amethyst eyes.

"Maybe a Prince, the one who came to the northern fortress to flee the darkness of the castle and chaos of the battlefield. Who found solace in the warm welcome of his little Princess; whose smile reminded him that there are things in our world worth fighting for." Xander continued as he held the young woman's attention.

Corrin's heart skipped a beat as she completely forgot about the supplies.

"Maybe, maybe you could consider that Prince. I know he may be strong headed, and loyal to a fault." Xander chuckled lightly, "But, his heart has never wavered, not even in death."

"Xander?" Corrin whispered, enrapt by the spell he had woven around her with the warmth of his low rumbling voice.

"Are you, do you mean that I should consider...you?" Corrin repeated, then looked like a goldfish as she opened and closed her mouth as her head spun with what he had said. How his heart has never wavered!

"Yes," Xander whispered with a smile. "Just for you to consider it, and then let me know what your heart says." The Prince added as he placed the last item into the bag before rising to his feet.

Corrin just stared at him, frozen in the moment as if she were afraid it was all just a dream. Silently she watched the Prince slip on his shirt and bow before leaving.

Xander retrieved Siegfried and made his way to his bedroom. There he sat upon the edge of his bed, holding a little frame in his hands. "So, I have made the first move. Do you think I have a chance, mother?" Xander asked the painting.

The blonde woman smiled warmly back up at him and in the silence he could her one of her favorite proverbs, _"Those who want a chance, must take the first step, for it may slip away if you wait too long."_

Indeed, Xander had waited too long to open up his heart...

* * *

 **(More rambling from the Author)**

And so begins Xander's conquest of the heart! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter. I didn't want to rush into full romance, but there is more to come as Corrin sorts out her feelings with the help of her big sister.

Whew! It took me a long while to figure out the dynamic between them. Hence the long wait for this chapter, plus busy life and other projects, but particularly bouts of being stuck on how to write all this out. I hope I portrayed their characters well.

Also, I decided on a slightly different take on their support conversation. I kind of imagine Xander spotting the flickering candlelight in Corrin's room and realized she has been watching him practice into the night. Maybe even moving Corrin back to her bed.

I used three french words from fencing for their spar. _En garde_ = for on guard, _Prêts_ = for ready, and _Allez =_ for go.

* * *

 _ **To Anonymous:** No worries about the extra comment, I had a feeling it was you :3_

 _I am happy to hear that it was a clever tactic. It has been fun devising other tactics and ideas for this story. Challenging at times to be sure, but fun nonetheless._

 _Yep, I look forward to bring the two royals families together in holy matrimony, whether they like it or not! And Camilla will be entering the story next chapter._

 _As for Male Corrin, I am not sure I will be able to do it as I am juggling this fanfic, my Hobbit fanfic, and have been working more on my novel. Currently that is about all I can handle without burning myself out :x_

 _Thank you for writing me a review as I always look forward to them! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! :D_

 _ **To CandyNinja908:** Hello hello! I am so happy that I could brighten up your day! 8D_

 _You know what, I have to agree with you about how Azura's death/disappearance at the end is meaningful, because you never get the whole truth. It is lost along with Azura. But you get the opportunity in Revelations to really understand what is going on. So I wanted to keep Azura around for to explore that side of the story._

 _I am happy to hear that you like Garon's last laugh. That would have been amazing had it happened in game for it would be just like the thing with Azura. You get a taste that there is something more going on, but never the whole truth :o_

 _Aww, you are too kind *blush* I do hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter :D And thank you for taking the time to write to me :)_

 _ **To** **Guest #1** **:** Aww thank you! :D I hope this chapter was just as good and thank you again for your review! :D_

 _ **To** **Guest #2** **:** Oh ho HO! There may or may not be *intense eyebrow wiggling* I did enjoy Ryoma's and Camilla's support conversation so we will see how it works out in this story._

 _ **To** **MahiruNoYume** **:** Indeed Revelations would not be the same without Azura! And I do hope to bring in the mysterious trio backstory with more POVs by Laslow, Selena, and Odin in Revelations._

 _Correct, I believe if you achieve any S-support with the Hoshidan royals you discover you are not blood related...which really helps with that whole awkwardness. (Takumi was my Hoshido hubby)_

 _Thank you for reading and writing to me MahiruNoYume! I hope you liked this chapter!_

* * *

( **DISCLAIMER** ) _I do not own nor claim to own any of Fire Emblem's, Intelligent Systems's, and Nintendo's work. I am just an inspired writer adding my own madness into the mix!_


End file.
